


Its Hard Being a Teenage Villain

by Portgas_Sophia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portgas_Sophia/pseuds/Portgas_Sophia
Summary: Being a villain, menace to society, or whatever you want to call it is hard work. Especially if you're a teenage girl. (And before you ask I am not rebelling)In between bank robbing and jewel heights when is a girl going to find time to fall in love or at least clean her apartment.





	

You know how they say how bad guys have all the fun. I mean they are not wrong: No responsibilities, no job, and no rules. Where your only thing is to be a menace to society and rob the bank every so often to get money. Which I don't understand if you're going to steal everything then what's the money for? Maybe it's for people who wanna get a private island or pay for their weapons or maybe it's for bribes? Who knows for sure. I got off topic, back to the point. Villains don't have all the fun. I mean we can't go out in public without people screaming or cops trying to arrest us and don't even think about going shopping. The manager standing right behind you watching you. Sometimes I wish I could be one of the good guys. I could totally do that superhero thing, saving people, doing good, everyone loving you (unless you're Spider-man, Jonah Jameson has it out for you). I would finally be invited to the superheroes Christmas party instead of having to crash it and be thrown out. (They do not know how to treat a lady). Who am I kidding, after everything I've done I'm stuck with the title of villain forever.

I Glanced around my apartment cringing at how destroyed it was, coke cans littered any available table tops. Chips and tv dinner wrappers scattered on the floor. This is the last time I host the party of the month. Oh but it's so fun. One person invites all of their closest villain friends over and we eat then spend the whole night being mischievous criminals. It's the highlight of the month. I grabbed a trash bag and begin to clean. I HATE CLEANING. It is the worst thing in the world. It's like you clean up and you don't even stay in your house or dirty anything, but then out of know where BOOM! your house is dirty. I have a theory, in the middle of the night little evil fairies break in and destroy your house. I wish I could catch one. Think of the fun I could have with one. It can be my sidekick. If only they were real I would be doing good. No wait, that would be counterproductive cause then they would always trash my house. Maybe I could train them to trash other people's houses. I good get them to trash my new enemy. I wonder who it is this time? Batman? No he only protects Gotham. The Avengers? No I'm not that big of a villain yet. Maybe Spider-Man? I am in his district, he's too busy with Dr. octopus, that lizard dude and looking for his uncle's killer. I'll go look tomorrow when I rob that bank. I got to save up for that island. Hahaha just kidding.  
When I finished with the trash I fell face on the couch and took a nap.

"Miss Skyler wake up," Someone said. "No, I'm having a lively conversation with the Queen of England. What is that Lizzy you want me to have your crown of jewels. If you insist," I mumbled. "Wake up!" The voice said, pulling me off the couch. I hit the ground and it hurt. "What do you want!?" I yelled, pulling a handgun from under the couch. "Wait who are you?" I asked, lowering the weapon some. "I'm answering your ad for a henchman," he said, handing me the paper. Well, apparently I put out an ad for a henchman. I wonder if my friend put it in here for me. She is so nice. "Well what's your name kid?" I said, sitting on the couch. "I am Vladimir,"he said. He had a deep Russian accent. "Cool name dude, what do your friends call you?" I asked. "I have no friends," he said. "Okay, I'll shall be your friend," I said. "Are you not my boss," he said. "Who said I can't be both. Is there a rule against it?" I said. "I do not believe so," he said. "Then it is settled, but remember this if you ever, ever try to kill me or betray me. I will hunt you down and murder you in your sleep. Do you understand?" I asked, pulling him down by the front of his shirt so we were face to face the gun was pressed under his chin. "I understand," he said, shock and surprise momentarily appeared on his face before he went back impersonating a brick wall. "Good now that's out of the way, now let's talk about our plan. Tonight we are hitting up the Fifth Avenue Bank. I want to see how good you are. What were you a body guard for some rich oil rig owner?" I asked, letting go of him. "I was a body guard in the Russian mafia, but that information stays in between us, okay?" He said. "Yeah sure, nothing like secrets between friends," I said. "So where are you staying at," I asked. "I don't have a place at the moment. I'm staying in a hotel a few blocks from here," he said. "Nope, not happening. If you don't have a place then you can stay here. I will clean out the spare bedroom and we can find a nice bedroom set for you," I said. "Thank you, miss Skyler," he said. "Please call me Sky," I said. "Okay...Sky," he said, trying out the name. "Alright, now go get your stuff because we have a lot to do before tonight and it's already three.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I love bank robberies there is always so much excitement that comes with it and this one was no different. Vlad and I spend the rest of the day preparing for the robbery after we moved his stuff. Once we got him settled in and went to Wal-Mart for bed room stuff, we made our way towards the Fifth Avenue Bank. When we got there I played the distraction and by that I mean that I shot tear gas into the building. Vlad and I walked in when the smoke cleared some. "Stick 'em up," I said, giggling, "I always wanted to say that." "W-What do you want?" The teller lady asked. "I would like a number five with extra pickles. What do you think I want! This is a bank not McDonald's!" I yelled, "now, put the money in the bag or I'm going to have to start shooting people." I looked over at Vlad who had people against a wall, with his gun ready to shoot on my command. The lady shakily grab the bag from my hand a begin to stuff it with money. "This is too easy," I said, disappointingly. As soon as I said that sirens wailed. "Look who showed up to the party, a little lat and uninvited but, just look at them," I said, taking the bag. "We have you surrounded, drop your weapons," the chief said, over a bullhorn. "No thanks!" I yelled back. "That was not a request, do it or we will use force," he said. "Not going to take advice from Shia labuff," I said. "Who Is Shia labuff?" Vlad asked. "Do you not know your memes? I'll explain it to you later, right now we need to get out of here. Where is the back door?" I asked. "Is it not in the back?" He said, "haha I made a funny." "Smartass, let's go," I said, taking off for the backdoor. "How are we exposed to leave if we are surrounded?" He asked. "Shut up, I'm working on it," I said, looking around, "up there the window. We can climb through it." "I am a large man and that is a small window. You go that way, I will find another way," he said. "Okay, meet me back at the apartment," I said.

How he got out of the building I have no clue. I like to think that he just barreled through the cops. I was super sneaky and slipped past the cops like a ghost or a ninja. Until I stepped on a stray cat. The cops wheeled around and saw me with the large bag with a dollar sign. I dived behind a dumpster before they saw me. Like I said mad ninja skills. I made it back to the house and saw Vlad looking for something to eat. "How did you get back here so fast?" I asked, stuffing the bag full of money in the closet. "I walked," he said, closing the fridge door. "You know, you sure can be a smartass," I said, kicking off my shoes. "So I've been told," he said, chuckling. "I'm kinda disappointed that the super dweeb didn't show up. Maybe we weren't loud enough, ya know?" I said. "I don't think I follow," he said, confused. "I mean that we need to be more violence more rambunctious," I said. "I like that idea," he agreed. "Then next time we go for murder," I said, a sinister smile grazed on my face, "maybe a jewel heist would work just as well, with a slightly injured hostage."


End file.
